Betrayal and do overs?
by iamkeikai
Summary: Natsu comes up and kicks Lucy off team Natsu but-Wait what! That is not Lucy! Lucy left the guild 2 years ago? Lucy died? woah! what happens next read and find out! Fav, Follow, Review I don't care just tell me whatcha think! This is NOT a NaLu and there are no Lemons. I changed the title it didn't match the stary at first so yup (Original tilte was 'Betrayal and Rebirth')
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! new story but i will update every couple weeks and that is because my mom don't let me use the internet much so enjoy chapter 1**

The sun was shinning and it was a lovely saturday morning. But a blonde was looking rather down on her way to her guild Fairy tail and she felt at home there but in the last few years she felt neglected being left behind durng the GMGs and being ignored. "Well Plue this is it its time for me to get Wendy and the others we must go back home I know we will get our hearts broken today I can sense it." the blonde said looking at her snowman like spirit. "P-punn!" I sqealed as it started glowing. When the bright light faded Plue was now a huge white dog the size of a wolf with sharp canines and big bloody red eyes and they looked scared. "Lucy I'm scared." The wolf said as it layed down. Lucy looked at her spirit. "Plue you can talk!" Lucy sqealed and Plue barked happily. "Ican! I can!" He chanted and he went back to the spirit world to show his friends in the spirit world.

"Well here comes the heartbreak." Lucy sighed and emotionlessly came into the guild no one said hello her true friends were not here yet untill. "Ohayo!" A little bluenette said coming into the guild. "Ohayo-" The guild stopped in their tracks seeing the innocent girl glaring at them. "Don't talk to me I was not talking to you." She said coldly then turned to the darkest corner of the guild where Lucy sat and cheerfully bounded over. "Hi mom!" She chirped causeing the emotionless girl to smile fondly. "Hello my dear." Lucy said. The bluenette smiled then looked worried. "Mom how was your mission?" She asked and Lucy chuckled nervously. "umm...hehe...So Wendy how-" "Mom lift your shirt now." Wendy demanded and Lucy sighed. "Wendy nothings wron-" Lucy got cut off by Wendy whisper/shouting "No I am a dragonslayer I can smell the blood. Shirt. Up. Now." Wendy demanded. Lucy sighed in defeat and lifted her shirt up partcially and Wendy gasped. Lucy sighed and was ready to protest but Wendy had ran to the bar. "Mira." No answer"Mira it's Lucy!" Wendy said and Mira shoved the person talking to her to the side to get by. "I'm coming!" Mira said rushing to Lucy. "Nothings wrong Mira"

Lucy lied and Wendy lifted up Lucy's shirl partcially to show a deep wound that was bleeding badly. "Damit Bunny Girl" the three girls hear Gajeel say as Levy gasped. "Now." Mira said and Gajeel picked Lucy up bridal style and the girls and Gajeel rushed up to the infrmary. Wendy caught Lisanna's look that said 'Is she hurt again?' and Wendy nodded. Lisanna stopped her story mid scentence and jumped off the table."Where are you going Lis?" Natsu asked slinging a arm around her shoulder, Lisanna ignored him and shoved his arm off running to the infirmary. "Leave me alone I need to be alone!" Lisanna shouted and ran in the door and locked it. "Gajeel keep lookout we can't risk anyone seeing Lucy they will think of her as weak." Lisanna said and Gajeel nodded and unlocked the door and Lisanna locked it again. "Okay carefully lift her shirt up. "Lisanna said noticing the wet black shirt. There was a collective gasp as they saw the gash that streched from her abdomin down the right side of her torso to her left hip.

"Oh my god!" Wendy said as she started healing the unconsious Lucy and then Carla came up from behind Wendy and screamed when a man with bloody red hair in a black suit and dress shoes with a red tie picked Lucy up. "Follow me and bring that dragonslayer that is outside its not safe here." He sais in a rough voice and they nodded but Wendy was not happy. "Where are you going to take mom?" Wendy said and the man had a look of understanding flash across his face. "You are her adopted daughter, hmm... come now." He said as another man with black hair and blue streaks pick up Wendy and he slung her over his buisness like suit and his demonic purple eyes looked annoyed. "Shut up and come with us." He said as Wendy shreiked when a knife passed by her head. "Dammit they found us come on!" The red head yelled as he jummped through a portal the other man following. "Kyaa!" Lisanna screamed when she got stabbed with a knife in the shoulder. "Dammit!" A deep voice said as Lisanna was picked up bridal style by a guy with black hair and forest green eyes in a ocean blue sweater and jeans as he rushed through the portal followed by Gajeel ,who broke the door down, and Mira who was being carried Bridal style by a man with dark purple hair and deep golden eyes he had a smirk on his face as he carried Mira through the portal. "Lisanna!" Screamed Natsu.

"Lisanna, Mira!" Natsu yelled running to the portal but it closed and he never noticed the shadows outside fairy tail. "There's blood look." Erza said pointing to a huge puddle of blood that had foot prints leading to where the portal was. "Wow that is so unfair!" Everyone turned around and saw Freed standing there with animated tears running down his face. "What do you mean Freed?" Erza asked and Freed looked at her like she was stupid and Erza felt embarrassed. "They took my sister home but not me!" Freed started crying again and the guild was confused. "Who is your sister?" Natsu asked. Freed had a look of understanding flash across his face. "She didn't tell you, well then I guess I cannot say since it would not be right if I did. So she will tell you when she want's Later!" Freed said walking away. "I demand to know who your sister is." Erza demanded her sword at Freed's thought yet Freed didn't even flinch. "To bad." Freed said and Erza went to Slash him, but her sword started melting. "Why do you always ruin my fun!" Freed whined and everyone turned to see a portal in the room. "Sorry Sire but you must return home your mother has died and you are to take the throne." a deep voice said. "Already? Well fine then but say hello to the one who ignored my sisters for a long time, Team Natsu." Freed said pointing to Team Natsu. "Wow Achnologia was right I made the wrong desion should have left the brat to die." The voice said, Natsu looked hurt. And the guild was scared when they heard Achnologia. "I-Igneel?" Natsu stuttered. "Yes and I am disappointed in you! Come sire the princesses and Metalicanna's son is waiting. "Igneel said as Freed nodded. Natsu tried to get to the portal. "Back Human Filth!" Igneel shouted scaring the guild and Natsu was upset. "Igneel please-" Natsu was cut off. "Never human filth, hurting the princesses was a horrible mistake!" Igneel shouted as the Portal started to vanish and the guild saw Freed's face as he grinned showing sharp rows of teeth. "By Fairies."

**Sorry for the short chapter it was rushed. See what happens next soon until then i need two Oc's for Mira and Lisanna they must be male! fill out the Oc form be low!**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Magic:**

**(if dragonslayer what dragon may be made up):**

**Appearance:**

**Personallity:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Exceed(if dragonslayer):**

**Partner(may be animal or mystical creature):**

**Backstory(Optional):**

**Love interest:**

**Guild :**

**Guild mark location:**

**(by the way Sabertooth is important for this story since Lucy and Levy have crushes there plus may end-Oops said to much! I will update when I get the Oc's I need to have them paired up By the way i am debating if it will Be RoLu, Sticy LucyxOC, Role, StiLe, LevyxOC, Or so on so help me decide! No hurtful flames but advice is welcome!) **

**Ja ne**


	2. Long awaited chapter 2!

Chapter 2 of Betrayal and do overs?

Natsu was furiously stroming around the guild. Erza was eating her cake like nothing happened. Cana came into the guild back from her long mission she took for more money for achohol.

"What the hell happened here!?" She screeched amd Natsu covered his ears.

"What are you going on about?" Natsu asked and Cana pionted to the unhappy Romeo in the corner of the guild.

"Why is he the only one there? Wheres Lucy?" Cana was completely not herself. Sure she took a mission claiming it to be to get achohol money but she stopped drinking because one time she almost missed when Lucy tried to cut her wrists and Cana was ditermined to keep an eye on Lucy.

"Romeo!" Cana yelled to the fire mage and The guild stayed quiet. Romeo looked at Cana and burts into tears. Running into Cana he wailed and sobbed.

"They didn't take me! They left me here with those scary creatures!" He wailed. Romeo's father died during a mission a while back and Lucy, Lisanna, Mira, and Cana have been taking care of him since. He had grown attached to them.

"What!?" Cana yelled outraged.

"They will hear a shit load from me after I find them!" Cana screeched. Grabbing Romeo, Cana stormed up to Erza who looked dazed.

"Now!" Cana yelled at Erza who jumped out of her daze. Erza looked at Cana confused, "Now Erza I want to know where it is!" Cana was losing her temper quick.

"What?" Erza asked and Romeo had snuck back behind the bar looking for the guild mark removal spell Mira kept behind the bar incase A member wanted to quit the guild while master was gone. Finding it he tested it out on his mark. After his mark blew off like dust his snuck back to Cana's side unnoticed.

"Cana-san I want to go to _Them_" Romeo said and Cana growled, then she giggled and sighed.

"Darn it why so fast? Romeo I was taking avantage of this moment!" Cana wailed and Romeo removed her guild mark. Natsu was yelling out stupid questions.

"Listen up Fairy Tail!" Cana yelled while Romeo stayed by her side. "You may never speak to me so loosly we are now strangers and Romeo has some words to say." Canna said on top of a table. Romeo stayed by Cana but spoke clearly.

"I'm leaving the guild with Cana-san and I never want to speak to you again, Elfman I want you to know Mira and Lisanna are not your sisters but just where adopted by your parents they told me to tell you." Romeo said and he and Cana left a dumb struck guild.

~BOOOM~

The guild looked to where the infermary door was blown out, and a familiar bluenette was seen.

"Where is Romeo?" Wendy asked and Natsu yelled in anger.

"What the hel-" He was cut off by a man picking Wendy up.

"OI! What did I tell you about this?!" He yelled and Wendy pouted.

"Awww~ I wanted to find Romeo~ Aunty Wants him." Wendy said and the man had a flash of understanding cross his fetures.

"Oh... Lets go but we need to hurry, Zeref is going to throw a tantrum don't you remember what happened at tenrojima?" Wendy nodded and He set her down. She rushed through the guild doors. "Damnit! Wendy I told you not to run off!" He yelled as his deep golden eyes irritated. He ran his fingers through his dark purple hair.

"Who are you?" Natsu yelled and the man smirked, a second later he was next to Erza. A man with demonic purple eyes in a business suit came in.

"Oi! Kai! Get you scaly ass after the blue haired kid, my daughter needs her to heal that wound so we can take her seals off." He said and Kai sighed. Erza was confused now and she looked at the men.

"Where am I? Who are you?" She asked and they looked curiosly at her.

"Kai handle this I'll find the kid." The purple eyed man said leaving a pissed off dragonslayer.

"Such a jerk... You are Erza Scarlet right?" Kai asked and Erza nodded.

"Where were you before?" Kai asked and Erza thought about it.

"I was on a mission with Gray but I tried to dodge a dark mages attack but...I don't remeber what happened next. Me and Gray were trying to get money for Lucy's birthday present." Erza said looking at the male suspiciously.

"You were under a spell. I'll fix this..." Kai said and he leaned toward Erza who blushed crimson when he got close to her. Kai then kissed her and Erza's eyes became a lighter color. The guild had their jaws on the floor and Erza was blushing redder than her hair when Kai pulled away from the kiss. Kai had a flash of reconization cross his face.

"You were under a spell. The mage wanted to have you kill someone but Natsu told you to help him kick Lucy off your team while you were under this spell so you obeyed it because of the spell, that mage was a ind controller." Kai said and Erza was still blushing.

"W-why did you kiss me?" Erza stuttered and Kai smiled.

"It's my magic Mistress Erza. I can get information from kissing a person, tasting their blood, or putting a hand to someones forhead. I can also fix spells and reverse spells. The names Kai." Kai said and Erza was still blushing.

"Why'd you kiss me?" Erz asked and Kai smiled.

"Because I don't want to harm you and besides, who wouldn't kiss a beautiful woman like you?" Kai said innocently. Erza blushed harder and Kai kissed her hand.

"Good bye Mistress Erza, I shall meet you again, in another form." Kai said and he turned into a black mist. The guild could see his glowing golden eyes slowly fade and hear his last words.

"I have my eyes set on you, Mistress Erza..." And he was gone. Erza couldn't force her blush down but could still glare at the guild members who quickly went back to work or what ever they were doing untill a woman spoke up, "Well they must no be here yet... Taruka said they would though." She was in traditional japanese kimono that was gold and red. She pulled a mirror out of her obi and her white claw like nails glowed. She poked the mirror and another person appeared in the mirror.

"Taruka they aren't here yet. I will let it slide this time but you will not be lucky when your 6 moons old." The other person said nothing but nodded and She put the mirror back. Her black hair was in a japanese bun and she was now holding a small fox that was golden yellow and it had crystal blue eyes but it looked lifeless. There was a black one next to it and it had red eyes, it also looked lifeless.

"Who are you?" Natsu demanded and lit his fist on fire. The woman blinked then looked at the foxes.

"I am Shika, the spirit of life and death as well as rebirth." She said petting the lifeless foxes.

"Why are you holding dead animals?" Natsu asked and she smiled and he noticed her white canines. They were sharp and looked more animalistic than his.

"They are not dead they are in another body." Shika said as she pointed to the door where Rogue cheney from Sabertooth just entered.

"Hello Lady Shika-sama." Rogue said bowing at her feet.

"I trust you have fixed our spirits?" He asked while Sting bowed to her.

"Welcome my friends, I have been missing my spirits when I meet with the other dietys." She say kissing the black foxes forehead, The fox glowed and then Rogue vanished but the fox jumped to the ground. As soon as it hit the ground it was now slightly bigger than a grown dog. She did the same with the golden yellow fox and It did the same as the black one. Sting vanished and Natsu gasped while the guild looked freaked out.

"Welcome back to your spirits my collectors." She said and they layed at her feet.

"Where did they go?" Natsu asked Shika smiled. "They never left." Shika pet the yellow one with blue eyes and it nuzzled her hand.

"Let us go we have to meet up with the princesses of the dragons." Shika said and she was standing on a cloud and it didn't look like she was moving, she just rode the cloud while the two foxes flew into the air and turned into their small forms. The black one looked back.

"Beware they will come back for revenge." He said and they left. The foxes where Sting and Rogue.

**Kei: Alright so my therapist told me to try and let my other personality show so I am gonna let you all know I have a MPD, (Multi Personality Disorder)**

**Well next time there is a post it will be to let you see the profile of some of the Oc's I got and accepted. Forgive me for the short chapter i have to post them at school because i have no internet at home.**


	3. Accepted OCs :)

These are OCs made by Matchmakingdove1028

Name:Ashton

Age: 18

Magic: Icy Water dragonslayer (Couldn't decide if water or ice so I hope this is ok with you.)

Dragon: Icelina the Icy Water Dragon. (Ice-e-li-na I hope you get how I pronounce it.)

Appearance: He has Ocean Blue hair that's a bit messy and has eyes that are seafoam green. (If you don't know that color it's a mix of light green with a bit of light blue, search the color in google.) He wears a white shirt with a sky blue jacket and and brown skinny jeans. For sleeping he just wears a sea blue shirt then boxers XD

Personality: He's sweet and caring and has a habit of teasing people for the fun of it,he is playfull and laidback but can be serious and dangerous if needed. He cares about his friends and won't hesitate to help them unless he has something important or something else to do at the moment. He can be a bit lazy at times, really smart and tends to think things through than rush into things. He is also very considerate and generous to others, especially little kids. Sometimes he helps his sister with matchmaking when she needs his help.

Likes: watching kids mess around,training,fighting,books,Cats,the Ocean,Ice,people who are kind.

Dislikes: Bossy,Cocky,Annoying,Whiny who mistreat animals and people who change just to fit in.

Exceed: Frost. Frost has Icy blue fur and has piercing blue eyes. His eyes are like Carla's but a bit different. He always brings a brown shoulder bag where ever he goes. He likes reading books and has healing magic though not as good as Wendy's. He's smart,reliable, and you can trust him with anything. He knows what to do in most sitsuations.

Partner: Frost (Up)

Backstory: He was born into a poor family and his family had a lot of depts and they told his parents to just sell their son for their debts to be payed, He was 5 then. His parents refused and they were forced to have a timer and that by the next 2 weeks they should have enough money to pay it off. The next few weeks they did come back and with the last of the money they had, they out it in a small sack gave it to Ashton and locked him in a closet and told him not to come out until everything was ok. His parents told him that they loved him and that they would always watch over him leaving him confused. But in the next few minutes he heard the door be forefully open and asked his parents where the money was. His parents saying that they still didn't have money but said that they wouldn't give him away no matter what and asked for forgiveness but was killed instead when he heard gun shots making him cry silently. Once they left Ashton peeked out of the door and gathered the remains of what he needed in a small backpack and started to travel. 3 years has passed and he was at having to cross it to get to the other side. When he was near the top of the mountain strangely he didn't feel that cold but in the next few minutes he fainted from exhaustion and a fever. Icelina seeing the young boy felt sorry for him, but not only that she could feel the magical power he had inside of him and decided to teach him Icy Water Dragonslaying. When he woke up he found himself in a warm cave and wondered what happened until a lady with icy blue hair,silvery white eyes with a blue and white dress came to him and told him not to work too much and rest explaining to him that he had a fever. days passed and Ashton felt better and that was when Icelina revealed herself to be a dragon with Icy blue and white scales and with the same familiar silvery white eyes. He learned Icy Water Dragonslaying making him immune to the cold but at the year X777 Icelina told him she had to leave and just told him to keep looking for her and they shall meet again. When he was 14 he went inside a cave but didn't expect to see a portal and out of curiosity went inside it. When he went inside it he found himself in a throne room and when he heard the door open he quickly looked around. He was too late as the queen saw him and asked why he was here and he was forced to tell his story. The queen listened to his story intently and called in Icelina into the throne room as the queen's order. and hour later Icelina finally arrived and there was a happy reunion. The queen told him he could stay and Icelina gladly brought him to her home where he met his twin sister. Ashton saying he doesn't remember her she frowned and say that the bump he got on his head from being clumsy got him to forget a bit of his memories. Ashton finally remembering her sister was glad and asked how she got here. She explained that when he got the bump and didn't remember her she ran away and found a cave with a portal and went inside therefore meeting Icelina as she was dropping from the sky. She also exlplained that it happened when they were both 5 years old and that Icelina saw her and saved her from falling. she said that she also knew Icy Water Dragonslaying from Icelina and that the queen met her when she was giving Icelina a visit and allowed her to live with also told him that the queen introduced to her that this world was called the Dragon Realm. Ever since then they both lived in the Dragon Realm. They met the other Dragon slayers who happened to find portals in different places too and heard that other people also went inside the portal and was not allowed to live in this world. Though they were still allowed to go to Earthland they decided to stay for a bit longer before they start another adventure.

(P.S. I hope it's ok if he has a sister, if it's ok PLZ PM me if it's ok then I can send her profile to you if it's ok :) also even if they don't look alike their still twins.)

Love Interest: Lisanna. (But he starts liking her way far into the story cuz he's dense.)

Guild: None. (Too busy looking for Icelina.)

Guild mark location: None. (Info up.)

Name: Emilly (And if needed last name their last names are 'Fox' but 'Kitsune' would also work :))  
Age: 18 (I forgot to mention in Ashton's profile that i chose them to be 18 cuz in the wiki it says Lisanna is 17 ;))  
Magic: Icy Water Dragonslaying,Wind Dragonslaying,Earth Dragonslaying and Shadow Dragonslaying. (She basically has all of the Dragon Slayer types so she's close to mastering it. But the only dragonslaying magic she hasn't master yet is Light Dragonslaying. I trust u that i am not tryping to make her OP -)  
Other Magic: Memory Make,Time Ark,Archive,Telephaty,Wolf Slaying,Requip. (Requip is used for getting her weapons.)  
Dragon: Icelina. (Other Dragons: Grandeeny,Skiadrum and Era. Tell me all the Dragons and I'll give them all names ;) i wanna help ya'll :D)  
Appearance: Emilly is a young girl of 18 and has shiny amethyst eyes and wavy Brown hair. She's caring and nice but once you mess with her you would wish you were never born. She likes to care for her friends and she can be a Tsundere. She insults or demotivates people without her knowing and when she's truly angry you'd be lucky to survive it at all. Emilly Wears a Sky blue dress with little sheep on it wearing a white chaleko and white flats to make her appearance. Her hair would usually be down with a sky blue headband with little animals on it as she cares more about them more than humans or her life. But you know when she's really serious when she ties her hair into a high pony tail with a white half black ribbon. She also has armor and weapons by using requip though not as much as Erza she has a lot more weapons than armor. For sleeping she wears a black tank top with short but comfortable black shorts using black to be well hidden at night. She has her Dragon Smelling and Hearing better than her brother's because she has been in the Dragon Realm 4 years earlier than him and her headband and ribbon are actually limiters and she always wears a silver heart shaped necklace on her neck even when sleeping. The necklace is a limiter that's of high class that can barely cover up most of her power. She also has another outfit which she wears mostly for battling and when she can. Her other outfit is an orange hoodie with black skinny jeans and brown boots. She doesn't get hot in it as the jacket,boots and jeans can be cold or hot in the inside if you want to.  
Personality: As I have said before she is kind and caring and can be a Tsundere without even knowing it. She tends to think things through and loves to read books, especially romance one's. She likes to cook,draw and paint seeing as she is good at it and has a big imagination that helps her Memory Make magic. She loves to help friends and her main hobby which she does all the time is matchmaking, sometimes getting help from her brother to acomplish her so called 'needs' in matchmaking. She is verry understanding and can make up good excuses and she can also talk back with ease. She's a great actress and fakes her emotions sometimes to get a reaction that she wants. She really likes reading and when you pass by a book store she would most likely stay there for a long time (2 hours maximum) and come back with 10 or 13 books. Ashton would usually scold her for using up most of her money for books even if he does the same but can handle the urge more she simply replies back with 'The books were calling me.' They would always team up when finding a book store and always decide to meet at the entrance after 2 hours though sometimes they both forget and quickly scramble for the entrance. Ashton and Emilly have a close bond and they can talk to eachother using telephaty. (Did i spell that right?) She's verry friendly and won't hesitate to help friends, she helps strangers most of the time (especially stray animals) and sometimes uses them to her own gain, only sometimes though. She's also a sucker for cookies but can deny them and say that she can always get cookies later when enemies try to trick her using cookies. She won't hesitate to punish those who use animals as tools and has a sadistic side that she uses when fighting and can heal a bit better than Wendy and very friendly unless you get on her bad side and can give deadly glares scarier than Erza's and has great leadership skills.  
Likes: Kittens,Cookies,nice and caring people,people who cares for eachother.  
Dislikes: Clowns(Who doesn't?!),Annoying,Cocky,Bratty,Snobby,Picky,Whiny people,people who mistreat animals and people who change and be annoying brats just to fit in.  
Exceed: Cream. Cream is a cheery exceed that is light blue but has cream colored paws,ears and tails.(Only the tip though.) She carries a brown shoulder bag just like Frost but her's has light blue linings. She can heal better than Frost and her eyes are like Carla's too but wider. She can be scary when needed too and has great leadership like Emilly. like Frost she also carries books in her bag but she has a sword strapped to her back.(No she can't transform she just help with the fighting Frost being the main healer.)  
Partner: Cream. (Up)  
Backstory: Ashton and Emilly were born at the same time and both of them had great magical power that they had to get limiters. Ashton has his powers sealed inside of him and will be unleashed when the time is right while Emilly was given a silver heart shaped necklace as a limiter and can barely cover her magic. While they were growing up their powers turned greater and greater even if Ashton and Emilly didn't know it but all she knows that the necklace is very important to her and has a better memory than her brother. They always had a close bond and when they were 5 years old Ashton bumped his head and forgot about her making her sad. She said goodbye to her parents through a note and went off on an adventure to cool off her sadness. 2 years later she heard about what happened to her parents and wondered what happend to her brother, being shocked by the news she decided to go to a lake and rest. when she went to the nearest lake possible she saw a portal. her being 10 years old and being filled with curiosity went inside the portal only to find out that she was falling from the sky making her scream the whole way but stoped when she found out she wasn't falling anymore. She found out she was on a dragon named Icelina with icy blue and white scales who asked her if she was ok. Icelina decided to take her under her wing and taught her Icy Water Dragonslaying. One time when the queen decided to visit Icelina she saw Emilly and asked why she was here she told the queen her story, this happening after 2 months the queen was impressed with the magical power she could feel from her and how she master Icy Water Dragonslaying as it was one of the hardest to master. The queen decided to let Emilly stay and after 4 years she has fully mastered all of the dragon slaying magic and also learned other magic like Memory Make,Time Ark,Archive,Telephaty,Wolf Slaying and Requip. When she saw Icelina coming towards the entrance of the cave she saw Ashton on it and cried tears of joy. She reminded him that she was his long lost sister that he forgot about and they had a happy reunion. Not long after that though they found 2 exceed eggs. One being pure white with a little blue and another one With sky blue color with cream colors here and there. Once they touched their respective eggs the exceeds popped out and they loved together since.  
Love Interest: None. (She will be forever alone T_T I want her to have a boyfriend too :/)  
Guild: None. Same reason as Ashton.  
Guld Mark location: None. (Up)

Emilly has mastered all of the Wolf slaying magic hope you don't mind!  
Forms  
Full Form  
Emilly turns into a brown wolf with a bit of silver here and there. She also has a silver heart shaped necklace hanging from her neck and her tail has a bit of silver turning into Icy Blue as her first wolf slaying magic was Ice Wolf slaying. Her Ears and Paws have the same design that's like her tail. She can also become faster than he originaly is and can damage more than her half form. She can also hear and smell better by combining Dragonslaying and Wolfslaying's enchanced smeling and hearing.

Half Form  
Emilly has ears and a tail though the same design as her full form. The tips of her hair become silvery white and the hair going down are slowly turning into and icy blue color. In half form she isn't as fast and as powerfull in her full form same goes with the combination of Dragonslaying and Wolfslaying abilities.

Normal  
Normal Emilly. Though Emilly was originaly fast and cunning she can steal things right under people's noses that's how skilled she is :3  
She can also have a potty mouth

This OC is made by CrystalNyx!

Name : Fayt (Fate) Landis

Age : 24

Magic : Tune Magic - Creates instruments, each does something different ex: Flute gives him body control/ puppet magic to use on people. Keyboard can enhance attributes of his allies. He can also use these without their magical abilities.

Appearance : Burgundy Hair w/white tips (styled like Albel Nox but with black gauze wrappings), Eyes : Lavender(left) sky blue(right). Height 5' 11. Wears black hakamas w/silver music notes decorating the hem. A tight sleeveless light grey shirt under an open midnight night blue vest. Black fingerless gloves with metal arm guards and plain brown shoes cover his feet (though he is prefers being barefoot). He carries a pair of foot long daggers strapped across his lower back. He wears a short necklace with a sapphire teardrop pendent and a matching earring hanging from his left ear (like Sting's). on the left side of his face are three parallel scars from his eye to his jaw.

Personality : A calm young man who likes to see others happy. He is a closet artist, loves to paint or draw things he wants to remember as a physical representation of his memories. He his very in tuned to peoples body language and tone of voice to determine their mood. He is very polite however when someone he cares for hurt or upset he can become downright ruthless towards the cause of their pain. When lost in thought he tends to play with the necklace he wears.

Likes : Nighttime, rain, music, dance, cherries, paint/drawing, Mira's singing.

Dislikes : Being Lied to, Unnecessary fights and Gajeel's singing.

Partner : Amai Yuki a female white tiger. He can speak to her and understand what she says, no known reason as to why as it only works with her.

Backstory : Fayt's mother (Rena) was a singer in a famous group of traveling musicians, his father (Flynt) was a enhancement mage (this increases his sence of smell, hearing, and eyesight and boosts his speed and physical power) he was hired as a bodyguard for the group but eventually married Fayt's mother. When Fayt was 12, the group had been taking a brief vacation when the town they were in was attacked. Fayt had been gathering wildberries and herbs for his mother but when he returned to town it was in shambles. He found his parents together and he could tell they were dying. His father had been sitting, holding his wife in his lap. Flynt had given his son the earring he wore and Rena handed him her necklace (fayt wears these). The told him to wear the earring himself and to give the necklace to the woman he wished to marry and as long as they both wore them then they could always find each other. Fayt had stayed by their side until hey both had passed.

When Fayt was 18 he found a wounded tiger cub (Amai Yuki) and as he tried to help her she used the last of her energy and swiped at him giving him the scars on his face.

Love interest : Mirajane Strauss (calls her Miss Mira)

Guild : Wandering Mage **I picked a guild for him to join.**

Guild Mark : Would be on the back of his neck in white.** I had decided to make him join a certain guild, So I will tell you later!**

**Alright so these OCs will be set in soon I need one more and Then I will close up Oc requests!**

**I will need some time to remember how these Ocs are so I can put them in! I am Leaving a Co-writer job open because I want this to be a collaboration but if I don't get anyone who wants to write this with me I will do it myself! Thank you all my supporters!**


	4. Actual chapter 3!

**Kei: The offer will still be up so enjoy chapter 3! I'll introduce Fayt**

**Chapter 3**

~Major time skip to three years.~

"Lucy! Lucy!" A dragon that had blue markings on his black scales.

"What dad? I'm just playing." Lucy said as her black hair shined and the colored streaks flashed. The dragon nuzzled the teens face affectionatly.

"Go find the others, its time." He said and Lucy's eyes widened. He flew off and into a portal while Lucy was still in shock.

"Lucy what's wrong?" A black exceed with red paws and crimson eyes asked her brown eyed partner who's red flecks in her eyes glowed.

"Dads letting us go back to earthland!" Lucy said emotionlessly but her eyes betrayed her and shone with glee and ran deep into the woods while the exceed's black angel like wings helped her keep up with Lucy while Lucy was in her wolf form. Lucys black fur thrashed around and her brown eyes with red rings in it shone with delight.

"Hurry Ki-chan! Go get my sister and Mira-nee! I'll get Onii sans and the others!" Lucy yelled to the exceed. Lucy kept going and reached a clearing wear two wolves layed side by side dozing in the sun a black on and golden yellow one.

"OI! Just because Lady Shika let you two be be mages to protect me and my sister does not mean you can doze all day!" Lucy said in her authority voice. Lucy is the one who is a leader type and she leads the group. The two jumped up and the blackone quickly moved to Lucy and sniffed around her.

"Rogue calm down I'm not hurt." Lucy said and playfully nipped at him and the golden yellow one who's blue eyes were wide.

"Queen you worried me." Rogue said innocently. A growl came from the blue eyed one only to feel Rogue's red eyes bore into him like an annoying flame.

"What? She's ten time stronger than us, she dosen't need protecting." He said and Lucy was now a chibi size, she was surrounded by a depressing arua.

"Sting dosen't like me..." Lucy mumbled over and over. Rogue glared and Sting who gave a 'What?' shrug and Rogue ran to the sakura tree all alone in the middle of the clearing. Digging at the bottom of it he used his jaws to carefully pull out a box. Useing his nose to unlatch it, Rogue pulled out a Pocky sticks box. When Rogue turned around only to see a light gray wolf with blue eyes and pink flecks next to Lucy with the same depressed arua and chibi form and her ears were flattened like Lucy's. Rogue set the Pocky down and pulled out a rasberry cream flavored lollipop. Closing the box and burying it again he gathered the items in his jaws and trotted over to the two depressed wolve and set down the lollipop infront of the gray one and the pocky infront of the black one. There was a bright flash and Lucy was back in her black and red kimono eating the pocky and The gray wolf was now in a similar white and blue kimono eating the lollipop. A mand with mid back length black and green hair was in a black japanese robe with a sword at his side conected to his black obi. His hair complemented the green and black robe. He had arm guards and steel gloves. A man with spiky black hair and ruby red eyes watched with a like WTF face. He was in a tunic with feather like shoulder thing on one shoulder. The one with spiky hair was Gajeel.(A/N: In his usual clothes.)

"What happened here?" Freed, the one with the sword, asked. Rogue turned into a human with black hair that covered his right eye wearing a black shirt and normal black jeans. He pinted to Sting who was wearing a white shirt and blue jeans.

"Sting said that Queen didn't need protected and I guess she told Lisanna hime that and since they both have the same magic they took it the wrong way." A woman with beautiful white hair that had black tips and went to her waist growled at the said mage. She was in a white kimono with black designs.

"Oh really? Mira-sama can handle it then Lets go everyone time to go to the house in earthland!" Freed said and they left with Lucy being held on to by Gajeel and Freed was holding onto Lisanna.

"Where Laxus-nii?" Lucy asked and Lisanna nodded. Freed pointed to where there was a huge explosion.

"He's mad at dad..." Lisanna started and Lucy finished, "About leaving when he doesn't know what guild yet." Lucy equiped a cloak that hid just above her eyes. You could still see her black bangs. The cloak was black and had a dark blue dragon on the back. She was still in her kimono. Lisanna didn't equip a coat she just had a white cape with a light blue dragon on the back.

"Laxus and I have to leave to fight the demons off. I love you imouto." Freed said kissing Lucy and Lisanna on their foreheads. Lisanna started crying while Lucy just nodded not trusting her voice. "Levy is with you every step of the way, She watches from her shrine on top of Futabru moutain." Freed said teleporting away. Lisanna stopped crying after awhile and followed Lucy.

"Rogue, you will accompany me to town and Sting keep Lisanna safe while you two go shopping." Lucy had found a huge japanese style mansion on top of a hill. While Rogue followed Lucy his eye hidden from view with his cloack he and Sting equiped, His bangs showed though and so did his clothing. He now wore shoulder gaurds made with silver steel and he had steel shin gaurds to protect his shins. He also had a kitana strapped to the back of his cloak. Sting was dressed the same black cloak just white clothing underneath. Lisanna and Lucy were twins, Lucy was the rougher personality and Lisanna was the nicer one.

~Lucy and Rogue~

Lucy continued walking down the street of Kutaru town. They had a local guild and Lucy wanted to check it out. Rogue stayed silent and looked like a masked knight. A little girl ran in fron of them but she tripped and fell. Luc stopped and looked at the girl. The citizens watched her to afraid of Rogue to go near. Rogue kept and eye out while Lucy picked to girl up. The girl had a cut on her knees. She had familiar blue hair and Lucy almost cried.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked in a sweet voice and the little girl looked up at Lucy.

"Y-yeah." She said and Lucy smiled, the little girl looked at her her bleeding knees.

"What happened?" Lucy asked wondering why the little girl was running in the streets.

"I was chasing my cousin, We woke up outside of town and I don't remember how we got there I wanted to find my mom and He ran off saying he smelt her." The little girl started cring again. Lucy moved back her blue bangs that hid her face. Her black streaks complamented her black and blue dress, she had a black chain necklace with a red and black dragon pendent. Lucy looked into her blue eyes and gasped drawing back and Rogue immediatly checked Lucy.

"Are you ok Queen?" He asked and citizens looked curiously at her.

"W-Wendy?" Lucy asked in a shaky voice. Wendy looked at the figure before her wondering why she smelled like her mom and how she knew her name. A little boy with black hair and silver streaks came running to Wendy he wore a black hoodie and jeans. He had a silver chain necklace with a white and black dragon pendent.

Lucy fell to her knees and Wendy saw tears running down the womans cheeks. Rogue bent down and helped her up.

"It's her," Lucy said and clutched on to Rogue,(A/N: I had a vote for RoLu so i put a RoLu moment in.) Rogue held her while she weakly stood. Rogue was about to tell her it wasn't Wendy but Lucy continued. "Rogue it's her!" Lucy was holding on to him while Wendy looked at her cousin, "Romeo, This lady smells like my mom." Wendy whispered to her cousin.

"How old are you?" Rogue asked and Romeo answered. "I'm 12 and Wendy is 13, Why?" Rogue grabbed Romeo's arm and noticed a scar on him. Rogue let go and Romeo grabbed Wendy and ran. They caught a glims of Lucy's face and Wendy almost ran back.

"It's not them, They went missing two and a half years ago." Rogue said and Wendy and Romeo hid around a corner. Lucy whispered to Rogue, "Rogue stop lying to me! It's my baby and nephew!" Lucy said and Rogue sighed. "Look it's not them They would be 14 and a half those kids are 12, it's not them Queen you have to-" Lucy pushed him away, "No It's them! I can smell it!" Lucy then turned and started walking to their home. Rogue looked back to where Wendy and Romeo ran. "It can't be..." Rogue said and turned and followed the cring woman. Lucy stopped and Rogue caught her when she started falling. Lisanna rushed up to Lucy.

"Rogue quick she needs it now!" Lisanna said while Sting glared at the people watching. Rogue cut his palm and let the blood drip through Lucy's red lipstick covered lips.

"Romeo what is her doing?" Wendy asked and Romeo shrugged, he noticed a tail faintly show from Lucy. Romeo motioned to Wendy's tail that Wendy had a invisibility spell on so she and Romeo wouldn't get called demons.

"She has a tail." Romeo said and Wendy decided to follow them. That s untill they hear Lisanna say something they never thought to hear.

"Lucy! Lucy come one!" Lisanna said as she watched Rogue's blood slowly drip into Lucy's mouth, Lucy sat up and her tail vanished, Rogue sighed and Lisanna healed his hand.

"Never do that again! You worried me Queen." Rogue said and he embraced her. Lucy had tear rush down her face.

"I didn't want to, not after they went missing." Lucy sobbed and Rogue picked her up and Lisanna started to waver.

"Sting catch her! They haven't been drinking much!" Rogue then started running to the house they bought. Wendy froze, _Lucy? Mom?_ Wendy thought and Romeo slowly followed them Wend trailing behind. Wen they got to the house Wendy and Romeo where amazed Romeo looked at The cloaked women laying side by side on the living room floor, Lucy had passed out agin along with Lisanna. A woman came rushing into the room and Romeo covered Wendy's mouth. "Mira get the blood, They haven't been drinking blood to stabalize their dark magic so it doesn't mix with their light magic." Rogue said pulling Lucy's cloak off, Wendy started crying silently, "M-mom" Wendy cried and Romeo gasped, Lucys black fluffy wolf tail an ears looked soft and Lisanna's white ears and tail were almost identical. The tails vanished and their skin became pale, their canines turned to fangs. "Hurry their going feral!" Rogue shouted while Sting held Lisanna down when Lisanna started to struggle. Lucy slowly got up and was embraced by Rogue so she didn't run off. Lucy struggled and Rogue forced her back into a lying position by her shoulders. Mira pour crimson red liquid into both mouths and Lucy slowly turned into a black soft foce with 9 tails, Lisanna was identical just white. their clothes covered them like a blanket.

"You have to be more careful!" Rogue yelled in rage and Sting had stormed into the forest to calm down. Lucy sat up and hung her head looking at her paws. Rogue sighed and turned into a black crimson eyed foz and nuzzled both their cheecks.

"you both worried me, your dad would have to kill you if you went feral. I don't want to lose my best friends." Rogue said. Wendy turned and ran back towards town Romeo following then a black shape jumped at them. Wendy screamed and Lucy turned into a wolf and bolted at the sound. Lisanna was close behind when Romeo yelled Wendy.

"Wendy!" Romeo!" the two women yelled rushing deeper into the opposite forest only to freeze at the sight of a huge wyvern holding Wendy in one hand and Romeo in his jaws. Lucy turned into her human form and glared at the Wyvern. "Queen and Hime." He bowed setting Romeo down.

"They are mine and Lisannas!" Lucy yelled and the Wyvern looked shocked and hung his head. "I am sorry I shall hunt else where." he said flying away. Lucy rushed to the two to see Wendy bloody and she had claw marks all over her stomach. Romeo had a gash on his stomach. Lucy picked up wendy and Wendy's bleedin bloodied Lucy's kimono. Lisanna picked Romeo up.

"It'll be alright my child." They said in unsion, Lucy started rushing back to her home with Lisanna. Mira saw the bloody children and got some tea going. Lucy layed Wendy on one side of the medical bed they had incase one of them got hurt and Romeo was set next to her. Lucy started healing the major wounds and Lisanna cleaned their small cuts. After a few hours they were healed and asleep, Mira came in with two tea cups full of a blue liquid. She poured some down the childrens throughts and their bodies glowed.

"It will take a while to heal all the internal injuries but they will survive." Mira said and Lucy sighed.

"Rogue take Lucy to check out that guild and Lisanna and Sting go get food and other nessecitys." mira said and Lucy went haback to her emotionless face. She wore her hood again and walked to the door. Rogue followed her and they went to the guild only to stop and change course. "Rogue come, I hear music."Lucy said following the sweet tune, Rogue sighed, _my Queen is always a sucker for music_ Rogue sighed. Lucy walked into the town square to see a man with burgundy hair with white tips and walked up to where he was playing.

"Hello." He said putting his music away. He stuck his hands in his blue vest pockets and looked at the two people infront of him.

"He's not raised by any of my kingdom...He has power that I can say." Lucy said and she got close to him and he backed up. He looked uncomfortable.

"Those." Lucy pointed to his necklace and earring, "I know those, look its theirs!" Lucy said and she looked at the man before her.

"Who are you?" Lucy said harshly and Rogue intervened.

"Queen calm down I'll do the talking." Rogue said and he held a hand out to the man.

"Forgive my Queen's behavure she is quite blunt unlike Hime's." Rogue said and the man shook his hand.

"It is alright I'm Fayt Landis." He said and held his hand out to Lucy who didn't move.

"Landis?" Lucy asked and Fayt nodded, "Rena... Where is Rena?" Lucy asked and Fayt let his arm fall to his side.

"She is.. no longer here." Fayt said solemly and he felt Lucy's arua sadden.

"Rena is dead?" Lucy asked and Fayt nodded. Lucy pointed to him and Rogue grabbed his arm.

"I am sorry but my Queen wishes to test something." Rogue said and pulled Fayt along. Fayt blinked a few times.

"Uhm, sir my stuff is over there." Fayt said and Lucy motioned to it. There were two people holding his stuff, "Ruka and Isto will bring your luggage to the house and you will accompany me to Rena's favorite place. My mother told Rena something I wish to tell you." Lucy said and Fayt tried to read her mind but only saw images of his mother and a small blonde child as well as a woman with blonde hair.

"Who are you might I ask?" Fayt said and notice her body stiffened.

"That is no business of yours Fayt my Queen wishes to simply see is you are the one she was supposed to find." Rogue said and Fayt just thought this over. He notice they were now in a clearin with a huge sakura tree in the middle. Rogue let go of Fayt and Fayt looked around.

"Where are we?" Fayt asked and Lucy turned to him.

"My garden, Welcome." Lucy said as she sat on a white bench and Rogue motioned for Fayt to sit next to her. There were roses behinde then and Lucy grabbed a rose without picking it.

"You have many magic types." Lucy said and she watched the flowers face her. Fayt was amzed at the beauty of the garden.

"It is lovely is it not?" Lucy asked and Fayt nodded. Lucy stood up and hher clothing changed, She was still in a cloak but she wore a black dress that was tight and hid her feet.

"Over forests of flowers~

Threw bloody seas~

I will find you there,

You will bring what I seek~" Lucy started singing and Fayt heard her melody like wolve howling a sad tune at a full moon.

"By breaking dawns,

Howling storms~

I will find my destiny,

Through painful thorns~" Another voice joined in the song and Fayt turned to see a beautiful woman wearing a pink dress and she had long hair and a sweet smile.

"Is this him?" She asked and Lucy motioned for her to come closer. Fayt looked at Lucy curiously, he couldn't read her body languague like he could for the woman in pink.

"Mira come here, This is Fayt Landis, the one Rena told my mother about." Lucy said and Mira smiled.

"I'm Mirajane Strauss, pleased to meet you, I am also one of the advisors for the Queen." Mira said bowing. Fayt grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Mira." Fayt said and turned to Lucy who now held a box.

"Pick one. But do not be careless in your decison. I have faith that you are one of pure heart." Lucy said and Fayte looked at the three stones, a pink one that was shiny, a dull brown stone and a black stone. Fayt played with his necklace while thinking. He picked up the Dull brown one and handed it to Lucy. Lucy tossed it up in the air and it came down as a beautiful Brown hawk. The hawk landed next to him.  
"Mira tell Fayt about his importance against Dragnoius." Lucy said and her clothes changed back to her bloody kimono. Fayt looked at Mira who had him follow her.

"You are to help my Queen protect a specific place. She and her sister had lost their mother and their children so my Queen lost all emotion she had, but recently when she encountered two children who we believe to be the children they lost in a fight with him. The story is like this...

_There was a war going on between dragons and demons, One woman stood out of all the rest, She was the ruler of the dragons and she had born a child from the lotus heart, a pure flower of most extremes but her child had split into two, twins. The mother spent her life hiding her children from the demon who wanted to kill the children and eat ther hearts. The woman had a friend who sang so beautifly that it charmed men and that woman had a son that was to be a man of great pure heart. The demon king Dragoius found the woman and killed her but the father of the twins had escaped to a different dimension, Dragoius set out to find and kill Rena who's was the mother of the pure hearted boy. But the boy had already been born and safely protected when Dragoius attacked. The woman who had the twins dreamt of a great battle between her childrens family and so she had gave a gift to Rena that destroyed Rena. The gift of a love connection jewel that never had been seen. Rena gave it to her husbanmd who, on their dying breath gave it to their son."_ Mira finished and Fayt's eyes widened. Fayt was speechless and have millions of thoughts running through his head, Fayt had began playing with his necklace and he doesn't remember when or why he developed the habit.

"You see the Queen is trusting you won't betray her or abandon her or our family, Oh!" mira said and yelled oh suddenly. Fayt looked at her curiously and he followed her through the garden to a archway covered in roses. Mira's body language was all happy and her arua was all flowery.

"I want you to meet our little family, we came to earthland with our Queen." Mira said as she walked through the archway and vanished, Fayt's eyes widened. '_How the hell does that-_' he never finished his thought when a bird flew threw.

"How?" He asked and Mira came back through. "It's a portal silly now come on!" Mira said disappearing again. Fayt walked through and saw Lucy sitting on a soft black velvet chair in the living room and Lisanna sat next to her, they both fit into the seat some how. Rogue stood on Lucy's side and Sting stood on Lisanna's side. Lucy had a cup of tea she silently sipped, Lisanna held a half drank cup of tea. Mira sat on a couch across from them ad motioned Fayt to sit next to her. Picking up the tea kettle Mira poured a cup of tea and offered it to Fayt, Fayt accepted out of politness. Mira poured herself a cup and they got down to buisness.

"Fayt, If a person was to hurt a friend what would you do?" Lisanna asked while Lucy sipped her tea. Fayt thought about it for a second. _If I had any friends what would I do?_ Fayt asked himself and decided to say what he thought he would do.

"Track them down and show no mercy." Fayt said casually, Rogue bent down and whispered into Lucy's ear. Lucy nodded and stood up.

"Forgive my Queen but she has an important task to do." Rogue said and Lucy left followed by Rogue. Lisanna decided to continue the questions.

"If you were to choose would you risk your life for another even if that other was not human?" Lisanna asked and she sipped her tea. Fayt looked at her curiously, and then thought about when he saved Amai Yuki, he then stood up really fast. Mira looked at him curiously while Lisanna kept a professional face on.

"Excuse me but I must go and find a friend I was with." Fayt said and Lisanna just calmly sipped her tea. Though Fayt could not see above her nose he knew she was looking at him with curiousity and amusment.

"You mean this?" Rogue said motioning to Lucy who held a White tiger cub that was sleeping peacfully, more peacfully than when her and Fayt traveled and fought monsters and demons. Fayt sighed in relief and notice Lucy had a black ribbon tied around Amai's neck.

"Her name?" Lucy said emotionlessly, Fayt looked at Rogue who interpreted what she means. Rogue pointed to Amai Yuki and Fayt smiled. "Her names Amai Yuki I saved her when she ran from poachers. She was scared at first and gave me these scars, I don't blame her she was afraid." Fayt said looking at the ribbon curiously.

"Amai Yuki? I gave her this ribbon when I had Rogue bring you." Lucy said and rubbed behind Amai's ears. Amai purred and snuggled to Lucy's breast.

"I want to hold her." Lucy said and Rogue immediatly restated her words.

"She wishes to know if she can hold Amai Yuki." Rogue said and Fayt nodded sitting back down. Lucy said holding Amai Yuki and looked at Fayt.

"If you were to know something that very few others knew and many had died for as well as putting yourself in danger, would you follow that destiny that would kill many but also save millions?" Lucy asked and Fayt eyed her but kept a calm face, Fayt had thought what he was being asked its like a choice, Kill to save many or hide and let millions die. Fayt unconiously twirled his necklace and thought about what his parents would do.

"I would save many even if some must be sacrificed for the millions of lives we would save." Fayt said and Lucy spoke as though she wasn't even speaking, she made no movements and when she did he couldn't tell her emotion. Fayt silently wondered why.

"You wish to know why you can't read my body laguague." Lucy said and Fayt's eyes widened.

"You make it easy for me to read your movements that clearly state your thoughts. I do not speak moving my body I show no emotion in my movement, that is why." Lucy said and sipped her tea. Slightly shaking Amai Yuki, Lucy watched the Tiger wake up.

"Last question, If you had to give up your own soul and life to save many generations of humans and creatures in earthland, would you or not?" Lisanna asked and Fayt was about to answer,

'Wha? Where?' Amai Yuki said and Lucy smiled but as quick as it was there it was gone, Fayt almost thought he imagined it.

"Hello there Amai Yuki-san I have tea for you, I promise you will like it." Rogue said as Lucy handed a bowl to the tense tiger.

"Amai? Are you alright?" Fayt asked and Amai looked at him.

"She seems familiar, I know her from somewhere, Her voice... Her voice sound so familiar, like a sweet tune you can't remember." Amai said and Slowly drank some of the tea that was in the small bowl. Amai liked it, it tasted like sweet blueberries but also like chocolate the same way the girl smelt like. Lucy stroked Amai's fur and Amai jumped down from Lucy's lap and ran to Fayt.

"Anyways What would you do?" Lisanna asked refering to her un answered question from earlier. Fayt played with his necklace.

"Honestly I would give my very life to make people happy even to save those many smiling people and families." Fayt said and Mira stood up and walked to the fusuma.

"Over the hills,

close to rivers,

come here with your chosen kill,

Show your feathers." Mira chanted and the brown hawk came to her holding a heart. Fayt almost threw up or screamed.

"Do not be afriad, Fayt people have to kill." Lucy said and Lisanna continued.

"Do you know if it was a good heart or bad?" Lisanna asked and Fayt shook his head. Lucy put one clawed finger on the heart and moved it to the other end. The heart split open and a purple liquid came out.

"That is the evil energy of the humans heart." Lucy said and Rogue wiped her hand from the liquid.

"If a human touched it they would become evil." Lisanna said and she snapped her fingers and the heart burst into flames. Fayt was amazed and scared too.

"Care to help us find a family to protect? that family we need to find like the profecy." Lisanna asked and Lucy stood up.

"A family we want to give our dieing breath to." Lucy said her voice like honey. Fayt thought it over. Amai looked up at Fayt and looked at Lucy.

'Fayt! She's not human, she's a hybrid shape-shifter.' Amai said to Fayt.

"Amai we have no family so why not make friends with people who saved you?" Fayt said realizing that if they did not take her she would have died or been captured.

"We will gladly join your family." Fayt said and a man with spiky black hair came in.

"Oh hey I found a guild I think you will like." He said bored and Lucy and Lisanna gave him glares. He shruged and looked away pretending it didn't bother him yet he started sweating.

"Gajeel I was talking to the one who I just added to our family you damn metal brianed idiot!" Sting said for the two girls knowing that things would get worse.

_what have I gotten my self into?_ Fayt thought sweat dropping. Amai just stayed by his feet yet Fayt could tell she was excited to make new friends,

"I guess this may be the most amzing mistake I have ever made." Fayt said and Lucy smiled.

"You can keep a secret right?" Lucy said and Lisanna looked at Fayt eager to know the answer. Fayt smiled and nodded.

"I would carry it to my grave." Fayt said with such honesty Lucy acutally smiled and it made Fayt notice how beautiful these three women in the room looked when they smiled even if Lucy's smiles barley lasted a second, Mira had smiled such a warm and welcoming smile, Lucy had a smile full of relief and joy but it quickly vanished, Lisanna had a soft sweet smile that stayed, and Fayt just smiled back. Rogue kept his emotionless face on but has a small smile, Sting was grinning like the idiot he was, (Sting: Hey! I'm smarter than you think!) Lisanna had pulled back her hood and Fayt noticed her face was flawless like Mira just more of a small innocent look.

"I'm the one they call Hime. You can call me Lisanna or Hime any thing you want but when we are in town you have to call me Hime, there is too much danger out for us. I trust Mira-nee told you about the story." Lisanna said and Fayt nodded and Lisanna continued, "Those two twins you heard who share a heart made from the pure lotus heart. That is us." Lisanna took a contact out of her eye and it's real color shone, Half her eye was a purple pentagon with strange markings and a small lotus as the color shape, Lucy pulled down her hood but her right eye closed.

"I will open my eye but promise not to scream." Lucy said and Fayt noticed how she looked like a porclien doll with bright red lips in a soft kimono. Fayt didn't fail to notice Lucy's black fox ears and 9 fox tails. Lisanna had white fox ears and 9 white fox tails.

"I promise, I will not scream." Fayt said in his polite voice. Lucy opened her eye slowly and her eye opened full of sadness, Fayt's breath caught in his throught, Lucy had a brown eye with red flecks that glowed but her right eye was hid by her bangs untill Lucy moved it, One eye was a black empty looking space with a pentagon and it had blood red writing. Some of the black came down like her eye was letting tears fall.

"I have the evil side of the heart or as people say, The **Yang half.** Lisanna has yin." Lucy said closing her right eye and covering it with a black eye patch hidden by her bangs. Fayt remained in his calm expression yet he was astonished. Amai had walked over to Lucy who stepped back.

Amai motioned to the tails that had moved in a fear filled way.

"Amai wants to know if those are real." Fayt said picking Amai up.

Lucy put her hand out and a small black flam filled her porclien like hand, The fire covered her and Lucy burst into flames. Fayt panicked haveing no clue what was going on. There where Lucy stood was a black fox with red markings on her. Fayt pulled out his small sketch book.

"Amazing, I have never seen this before." Fayt said writing down a memo to draw this soon. Putting it away Fayt felt Amai jump to Lucy and Amai realised Lucy was her size. Lucy stepped back and a small white fox sat next to Lucy.

'Their real foxes... but I know that they have many other souls, they can change into many things...' Amai said and Fayt nodded amazed. Mira put a hand on Fayt's shoulder and smiled.

"We all are not normal people or mages. My Queen and hime are not human at all acutally, Neither are their guards." Mira said to which Rogue had picked up Lucy and Sting picked up Lisanna.

"Mira take them back to their rooms to so they can transform back." Rogue said and Sting handed Lisanna to Mira and Rogue handed Lucy to mira, Lucy jumped on Mira's head.

"They will be back momentarly." Rogue said and Sting just held a cocky smirk on.

"There is a reason we need you as well Fayt." Sting said in his usual I'm-better-than-you tone. Fayt looked at him curiously.

"Didn't talk before because I usually am-" Sting was cut off by Rogue,

"Annoying and have stupid sentences." Rogue said and Sting glared at him to which Rogue ignored.

Lucy cam back in with a thigh high kimono what was black with red flowers on it and the obi was red. Fayt noticed how she freely moved around and was a exact opposite than when he met her. Lisanna was still Happy-go-lucky, Fayt looked between the girls and then noticed how late it got and stared out at the cloudy night sky. Lucy had now acted like a little kid, She had now pulled on Rogue's cheeks and had a pout on her face, she had been dieing to see him...

"Smile!" She demanded and Rogue mumbled a no. "S-M-I-L-E!" Lucy sounded out each syllable. Rogue had a tick mark but still grunted 'no.' Lucy then ran to the other end of the room and hugged Mira around the waist.

"Mira~ Do something! He won't smile! Rogue doesn't like me any more~" Lucy fake cried and Rogue sent her a pleading look. Sting snickered then full out laughed. Lisanna had hit Sting in the head with a book.

"Well this is how they are around family, like two terrrible children." Mira said a hand on one cheek. Fayt smiled at them, "It seems so, you would be the mother, The Queen and Hime would be the twin children and Rogue and Sting would be the brothers or friends." Fayt said and Lucy had turned into a small fox and jumped onto Fayt's head successfully knocking him over.

"Then that makes you the dad!" Lisanna said also sitting on him, Fayt blushed and Lucy had a spark of mischevious intention on her face.

"Your going to be dad and Mira will be mom! And then Rogue and Sting can be the..." Lisanna trailed off.

"They aren't much like brothers...Or Rogue would smile..." Lucy said and Fayt set them on the ground so he could get up. Lisanna ran up to Mira and so did Lucy.

"They are more like overprotective best friends!" Lucy said and Rogue sweat dropped, Sting started going on about how he could be a great brother. Fayt looked at Mira who was moving around the room picking up the cups and tea stuff. She was happy he could tell by her movements, Lucy and Lisanna started glowing and Rogue looked away and covered Stings eyes. Fayt looked the other way when he realised Mira came in with their kimonos and it wasn't hard to guess that they weren't dressed.

"Alright stop transforming if you won't requip your clothes." Mira scolded and Lucy just ran and tackled Rogue with her kimono not fully tighted so her cleavege was showing, alot. Fayt smiled at the two as they wrestled on the ground, exchanging insults or faults.

"They are really like a family aren't they?" Mira said walking over to Fayt, He looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah... It does." Fayt said as he watched Lucy and Rogue wrestle around and Sting laughing while Lisanna was petting Amai. Amai enjoyed all the company.

"Well I think its time for bed!" Mira clapped her hands and everyone complained minus Rogue and Lucy who continued to wrestle. Rogue picked Lucy up and held her over his shoulder while she was yelling and complaing about how he never smiles and how he always wins when they wrestle of course she was emotionless most of the time but would pout now and then.

"I don't wanna Mira~" Lisanna whinned and Sting sighed, "I don't wanna its always more fun at night!" He agreed and Mira gave them a better-do-what-I-say-if-you-value-your-life look. Sting mumbled things about how she always has to give them scary looks. Lisanna sat on the floor refusing to move so Sting grabbed her arm and dragged her down the hall. Lisanna's kimono was also Loosly on so she had to hold it down a bit while saying a flurry of colorful words.

"Alright, Fayt you can sleep in our place for as long as you want considering I don't remember you having a guild mark or something you must be a wandering mage." Mira said walking down the hallway, she stopped at a black fusuma and opened it to see Lucy arguing with Rogue again and her room was black with a Queen size bed that had crimson red sheets and a fluffy black rug and a victorian dresser that was black and a crimson red desk with a black velvet chair. There was a exceed covering her ears and she whinned about it being to late to argue. The exeed had black and red fur and she wore a short crimson red dress and had a big white bow with red splatters on it.

"Queen. bed. Now." Mira said and Lucy, who was now in a thigh high black silk night gown with red laces,ran and jumped into her bed and covered her self up. Fayt smile at how much this was realy like a family. Rogue walked to a fusuma that opened to reveal a room just like Lucy's just everything was black a small green exceed in a frog costume was laying on a small bed that was a soft gray. Rogue closed the fusuma and Mira smiled, "That's Rogues room, he sleeps close to Queen so that he could get to her easier, he is her personal gaurd. That blue fusuma across from Queen's is Hime's." Mira said opening the fusuma to see Lisanna yelling at Sting for dragging her and a soft white exceed with blue eyes and wings was watching in amusement at Sting who was complaining to her about being loud. Sting then just turned around and went into a white fusuma that led to a white bedroom with gold detailing. The bed was a king size and had gold sheets and a wooden desk with a soft white chair at it and a wood dresser that had pictures of a red cat in a vest. Sting shut his fusuma right as Lisanna threw a book from her white bookshelf. Lisanna's room was exactly the same as Lucy's just all blue with pink details. She was wearing a white thigh high nightgown with pink laces, Lisanna held the white exceed, who wore a red dress with a red bow on her head. There was a small bed next to Lisanna's with blue blankets, Lisanna said a quiet goodnight and covered up, Mira turned off the lights. Moving to the next room Mira told Fayt that it was one of the extra rooms he would stay in and she motioned to the room across from his with a red fusuma.

"That's my room come to me if you have questions and concerns, the room with a white fusuma and red cross is the medical room we currently have two injured people in there so try to keep quiet they have extremely well hearing." Mira said opening her fusuma and going in. Fayt could see she had a pink bed with lots of fowers and a big window, her room had a white dresser with pictures of alot of dragons, she also had a huge closet and a desk with lots of papers on it and a pink fluffy chair at her desk. There was a exceed with pink fur and it had red eyes and wore a white dress sitting on a small pink bed. Mira closed her fusuma and Fayt opened his room, he noticed that everthing was perfet ther was a art table a area for his flute and a big bed with dark blue sheets and a matching comfurter and a beautiful window that showed the back yards garden and he could clearly see a lovely veiw of the sky and he smiled, Amai sat on a soft white small bed and curled up on it.

'Its soft, really soft.' Amai said as she examined the small bed that she fit on perfectly. she walked over to the oak wood desk and jumped on the dark blue chair that was also soft according to Amai. There was a full body mirror in one corner next to the closet. Fayt opened the closet and noticed it was huge.

"Wow... This is amazing." Fayt said but he also felt guilty for all the money the must have spent on his room. He sat on the bed and felt the silk and he smiled.

"This is just like a family. It feels so..." He trailed off and Amai layed down on the small bed and finished for him.

"Right... So right." Amai said feeling loved by how Lucy and Lisanna where giving her so much attention at first she felt awkward and scared but then got used to the affection the two girls gave her.

"It's like a perfect family just it feels like there is something their waiting for, Their body laguague made it clear that there must be something or someone they are expecting. Our new family isn't complete yet." Fayt said as he was now dressed in his sleep wear. He looked at were his weapons lay close to his side if something went wrong. Fayt looked at Amai who was sound asleep now and then to the ceiling. _I feel like I belong here but...Miss Mira seems to be on edge slightly... _Fayt fell asleep and he never noticed the clouds open up to reveal the beautiful stars. The star light lit up the picture of Mira holding Lucy and Lisanna with Rogue and Sting in the background. Fayt drew it while Mira and him watched them wrestle and play unlike the 18 year olds they are though due to the time skip they looked younger. Fayt planned on painting it in the morning, when two screams caused Fayt to jump up and run to the source to see...

**Kei: I hope you liked this chapter and I tried to make it longer, sorry if it's short.**

**Kai: I think they should be mad at you for not posting the second chapter forever.**

**Kei: Shut up! I posted this chapter sooner!**

**Kai: So you kept getting distracted with all our idea's and made other stories that you are yet to post.**

**Kei: Whatever, Anyways CrystalNyx I hope you are happy with the way I made your OC Fit in if not tell me how I should change it for the next chapter. Ja' ne!**


End file.
